Love Is But A Dream
by RiYuYami
Summary: A new student comes to Atemu’s school, and keeps writing him notes, instead of talking. Why does this strange boy do this and why is Atemu falling for him? KxYY


A new Prideshipping story.

This is the only time I'm putting in a disclaimer for this story so here it is. (Ahem) I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING IN THIS FANFIC BUT THE OCS AND ANYTHING YOU CAN NOT IDENITFY!

There you go.

Oh, I'm going with the name Atemu because I like that name for Yami in AU fanfics sometimes.

Summery: A new student comes to Atemu's school, and keeps writing him notes, instead of talking. Why does this strange boy do this and why is Atemu falling for him?

KaibaxAtemu

--

**Love Is But A Dream **

**Chapter one**

--

A light yawn came from Mouto Atemu as he walked with his younger twin, Yugi, to their bus stop. The rain bounced off their shared rainbow umbrella. Yugi let out a small sigh as he looked up at Atemu. "I wish that school didn't happen when it rains. Then I could stay at home and watch movies."

"You do that on Sundays Yugi."

"Hmm."

The bus came and they stepped on. As Atemu looked out his window, he saw a long black limo headed toward the direction of his school. 'Who in the world…?' Atemu thought. He turned to see Yugi talking to his best friend, Katsuya Jounouchi and their other friends, Hiroto Honda and Anzu Mizaki. Atemu turned back to the window and sighed.

Rain.

Atemu loved the rain, he had always loved it but then again, he also hated it for the reason that only he, Yugi, and their grandfather knew. A deeply-locked inside family secret that has haunted them for years.

--

"And then, when I woke up, my face was covered in pizza."

"Jou, your weekends always end like that."

"Shut it Anzu."

"Make me jerk."

"That does it! Come here you!"

"AHH! Jou!"

"Jou… Anzu… please don't fight…"

"Yeah, Yugi's right guys."

Once again, Jou and Anzu were fighting over silly little things and Yugi and Honda were doing their best to stop the fight. This left Atemu to himself, seating just a seat away from the windows while Yugi was on his left, and this most prized thing, his large blue notebook.

It was full of his dream stories that he wrote about in the morning and worked on during the day.

The door flew open and a blond woman named Ms. Chou came in. "Good morning children." Her class greeted her. "Good, now I must inform you that we have a new student. Please say hello to Kaiba Seto."

When the name was spoken, a young male, around 6'4 in height walked in. His blue blazer was neat and clean and completely buttoned up. His dark blue pants looked pressed.

He carried with him a brown messenger bag with a small white looking key chain. He had very light peach skin and cinnamon brown short combed hair that cover his bright sapphire eyes.

Good lord people! He's drop-dead sexy! THERE! Understand what point I'm trying to make with all this writing and describing?!

He bowed and walked to the seat next to Atemu and the window, never saying a word and keeping his eyes to the ground. He placed his bag on the ground and Atemu saw that the white key chain was that of a Blue-Eyes White Dragon. The young man opened his bag and took out his geometry book and two different spiral notes books, as well as a mechanical pencil.

Atemu watched as he played around with the pencil in one of his notebooks until he and the scratching of the pencil stopped all together. He clicked his pencil and was surprised to see it was empty. He slowly turned to Atemu. His sharp blue eyes looked like he had a question to ask.

Since Atemu had been watching him and saw what happened, he handed the boy his writing pencil that he used for his stories. It was a blue pencil with the blue eraser almost gone; just a tiny bit was left.

It was blue with silver stars all over it and his name as well. Yugi had it made for him, and Atemu has teeth marks on that little thingy that is on the mechanical pencil.

'Why am I giving this boy, what was his name…, Kaiba, my favorite pencil?' Atemu thought to himself as Kaiba slowly took the pencil. He just smiled and mouthed the words 'thank you' to Atemu.

--

Atemu sat in the lunch room, not listing to the rather loud conversation that his friends and brother were making. He was just staring into space and thinking about the new kid. That… and eating a sandwich. Atemu was brought back into this world when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned to see Kaiba hovering over him.

The smaller was taken by surprise. "Kaiba-kun… is there something you need?"

Kaiba pointed to the empty seat next to Atemu and he held up a small box. Atemu realized that he wanted to sit next to him and eat lunch.

"Umm… sure you can sit here Kaiba-kun." Kaiba nodded with a smile and sat down. He opened his box and began to work on some rice. As they ate they almost fell over in fright when a shriek-like voice spoke. "HI! I'm Mizaki Anzu! Are you the new boy?"

Kaiba was very scared and he looked at Atemu with a pleading look for help. Atemu spoke up.

"Yes, this is Kaiba Seto Anzu, and I think he would like to finish his lunch in peace."

"Oh… well if you want to be friends with me at anytime, just find me." She smiled and went back to her normal seat. Kaiba let out a held-in breath as he turned to Atemu and placed his hand over his mouth and imitated laughter. Atemu blinked but laughed.

--

BRIIIIIIINNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!

The school bell sounded at three-thirty sharp, as it did every school day. The rain was still pouring as students and faculty ran so they were not getting to wet. Atemu and the rest of his class were let out along wit the rest of the student body. As the young man walked down the steps into the court yard, he felt a hand brush through his hair as he watched Kaiba let his arm go down to his side. He gave Atemu a small wave and walked off toward the gates.

Atemu felt his hair and touched something hard. He pulled it out and was surprised.

It was his pencil with a new blue eraser and a piece of paper around it. He opened it and saw a picture of a well drawn Blue-Eyes White Dragon with a small note at the bottom.

_**Thank you for letting me borrow your nice pencil today Atemu-chan. I also refilled it with lead for you as well, hope you like the picture.**_

_**-Seto**_

Atemu smiled as he looked at it over and over again.

This was the start of a new friendship.

--

Please read and review.

Oh, Kaiba is the seme in this, not Atemu.


End file.
